warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Darvo
Darvo est un marchand Corpus qui réside dans son magasin situé au deuxième étage du Relais, fournissant quotidiennement des remises dans le Marché pour les Tenno. Ses remises sont randomisées tous les jours et peuvent monter jusqu'à -90 %. Darvo a déclaré sur la section des nouvelles du site que ses concurrents sont fâchés avec lui pour fournir des articles à prix réduits. Après avoir accordé un rabais sur l'armement du Stalker, Darvo s'est caché parce qu'il craignait que le Stalker pouvait être après lui, mais pour le moment, il est de retour. Il vous a depuis demandé une faveur pour attirer et exécuter le Stalker, afin qu'il puisse continuer sa ligne de travail. Alertes Une Faveur Pour Darvo Le 27 Novembre 2013, Darvo a contacté de nombreux Tenno pour demander de l'aide pour une mission spéciale d'Alerte Défense Mobile Corpus qui a duré jusqu'au vendredi 29 Novembre à 11h50 EST. Encore pourchassé par le Stalker après la remise du pack "What Stalker?", Darvo élabore un plan pour attirer le Stalker en pensant qu'il est à bord d'un de ses navires, piratant les bornes et faisant croire qu'il est lui-même sur le navire. Avec l'aide des Tenno, qui n'ont aucune idée qu'ils sont utilisés comme appât, le Stalker apparaît (niveau 20) après le piratage du troisième et dernier terminal. Notez que vous devez encore attendre que le terminal final soit complètement piraté, même si le Stalker a été vaincu. Les récompenses pour remplir la mission étaient un Schéma de Forma et . Ties That Bind Le 5 février 2014, Darvo entre de nouveau en contact avec les Tenno, demandant de le libérer, comme une mission spéciale d'Alerte Sauvetage Corpus appelée "Ties That Bind". Pendant cette mission Darvo bavarde constamment avec son père, Frohd Bek comme il révèle leur vrai rapport(connexion) l'un à l'autre. Les joueurs doivent se battre avec les nouvelles versions de la Meute Hyena et passer ensuite aux cellules où Darvo est localisé. Les récompenses pour remplir la mission étaient un Forma et . Blackout Le 12 Avril 2015, Darvo contacte les Tenno pour l'aider à déplacer un convoi de vaisseaux marchands dérivant dans une zone fantôme. Il demande aux Tenno de rediriger les navires vers un endroit plus sûr où il pourra décharger les fournitures. Cette mission de Détournement est unique, parce qu'aucun ennemi n'apparaît et l'éclairage est faible. Une fois que le datamass a été positionné, une quantité phénoménale de Maniaque Grineer va apparaître. Afin de recevoir les récompenses, tous les Maniaques doivent être tués. Il y avait 3 noeuds différents sur Mars pour des récompenses séparées pour chaque mission. Complétant une mission débloquera le prochain noeud, et chaque mission a une chance d'obtenir un mod Nightmare. La troisième mission contient une limite de 50 d'énergie maximale. Les récompenses étaient respectivement, un Catalyseur Orokin, un Réacteur Orokin, et un Badge Stratos. De plus, un taxu élevé de crédits étaient donné pour chaque mission. Ces missions contenaient des bugs où l'on pouvait obtenir, en piratant des casiers corpus, des MOAs alliés d'un niveau ridiculement élevé (comme 3947) qui ne faisaient aucun dégât mais qui étaient pratiquement invincibles. Divers * Darvo utilise l'apparence du boss Arn Etina aujourd'hui disparu, c'était aupparavant l'image utilisé par le boss de Pluton, bien qu'il soit un MOA, contrairement à ce que l'image suggérait. ** Lors de l' Update 12, Il a été donné un modèle 3D à Darvo pour ses messages au Tenno durant les missions , faisant ainsi du modèle 2D sont propre design original. * La présence de Darvo sur le marché des tennos plus tard à renforcer l'idée que les Corpus place le profit devant toutes autres valeurs, et que les Corpus doivent très bien contrôlé la plupart, sinon tout, le marché. ** Il est en revanche bon de noter que Darvo entretient des relations plus "amicales" avec les Tenno, contrairement à d'autres figures connues du Corpus (Alad V et nef Anyo entre autres) * Le symbole écrit en dialecte Corpus dans le magasin de Darvo peut être traduit en "SM" * Il est dit que Darvo se cache dans des soutes Orokin, c'est du moins ce qu'il prétend.https://warframe.com/news/darvos-deal *Que le Stalker pourchasse Darvo après que celui-ci ait fait une réduction de 25% sur son équipement était à la base une blague, qui a ensuité été implémentée dans le jeu "officiellement". **With the release of Hotfix 11.1.0 Darvo had a secret mission for the Tenno where he not only guided the Tenno in place of the Lotus but also tricked the Tenno into taking out the Stalker for him under the disguise of a mobile defense mission. * Oddly, even though the enemies in "A Favor For Darvo" were Corpus, he does not seem to mind sacrificing them in order to lure the Stalker. ** It may also mean that his fellow Corpus were the competitors that wanted him dead. *** Supported in "Ties That Bind", where he was captured by the crewmen sent by his father, Frohd Bek. * According to in-game dialogue from "Ties That Bind", Darvo is "almost" 105 years old. Despite that, he is treated much like a teenager by his father, Frohd Bek, suggesting that a Corpus can live up to hundreds of years old. * Durant l'alerte "Ties That Bind" Frohd Bek offre à Darvo un siège au Conseil d'Administration Cospus, siège laissé vacant après l'exclusion d'Alad V . Darvo aurait donc été son successeur si il avait accepté le poste. * Darvo seems to be an avid hacker, not only proud of claiming to be when a Tenno successfully hacks a terminal, but also when spoken of that he managed to disable two Hyena Pack models during his rescue, although this could simply be an opinion. * According to Grineer radio transmissions, Darvo has been involved in hijacking Grineer individuals, along with many murders. * It seems Darvo is the first Corpus to have ever rejected the idea of the Tenno being the "Betrayers". This was brought up in his last response towards his father in Ties That Bind. ** Speculation sparked that the Corpus could possibly be a misled, corrupt organization. * Darvo appears to share some form of relationship with Baro Ki'Teer, mentioned in his deal for the Amprex. * Darvo doesnt work on console as of the most current update D Voir Aussi *Frohd Bek, le père de Darvo *Alad V, le prédécesseur supposée de Darvo en tant que Président du Conseil Corpus. Références en:Darvo Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Marché Catégorie:Corpus